headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
It Came from Beneath the Sea
| running time = 79 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} It Came from Beneath the Sea is an American science fiction film, which combines elements of horror. It was directed by Robert Gordon and written by George Worthing Yates and Hal Smith, based on a story treatment by Yates. It was produced by Clover Productions and Columbia Pictures and released theatrically in the United States in July, 1955. The film stars Kenneth Tobey, Faith Domergue, Donald Curtis, Ian Keith, Dean Maddox, Jr. and Chuck Griffiths. The premise of the film involves a giant octopus that attacks San Francisco, California and the U.S. Navy must come up with a means of stopping it. Cast Principal cast Supporting cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: Columbia Pictures Corporation. * The tagline for this film is "Out of primordial depths to destroy the world!" * It Came from Beneath the Sea was filmed from September-October, 1954. It was shot primarily on location in San Francisco, California including Bayview-Hunters Point, Crissy Field and the Golden Gate Bridge. The submarine scenes were shot in Long Beach. * It Came from Beneath the Sea was paired with Creature With the Atom Brain on double billings. * The original print advertisements for the film carried the tagline, "It Crushes! Kills! Destroys!". Other taglines for the movie include, "Havoc! Chaos! Destruction!", "Can IT be Stopped?" and "Out of primordial depths to destroy the world!" * The film was released on Laserdisc by RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video as well as Columbia TriStar Home Video. * This is the only science fiction film directed by Robert Gordon. He will go on to direct television episodes on shows such as The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis, My Friend Flicka, The Texan, Bonanza and Maverick. * This is Sam Katzman's first film credit as an executive producer. * George Worthing Yates also wrote the script for Earth vs. the Flying Saucers. * Stop motion effects for this film were produced by Ray Harryhausen. * Stock audio samples and music scores were composed by Mischa Bakaleinikoff who was uncredited for his participation in this film. * During the 1960s, director Robert Gordon was known for having an affair with Hollywood actress Allison Hayes. Hayes is best known for playing the role of Nancy Archer in Nathan Hertz' 1958 sci-fi classic Attack of the 50 Foot Woman. * Assistant director Leonard Katzman is the nephew of producer Sam Katzman. * Sam Hayes is an actual radio/news announcer who has appeared in nearly eighty films. Recommendations * 20 Million Miles to Earth * Attack of the 50 Foot Woman * Attack of the Giant Leeches * Earth vs. the Flying Saucers * Forbidden Planet * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * The Brain from Planet Arous * The Deadly Mantis * The Monster That Challenged the World * X the Unknown External Links * * * * It Came from Beneath the Sea at Wikipedia * References Category:1955/Films Category:July, 1955/Films Category:Black and white films Category:Clover Productions Category:Columbia Pictures